


i wrote this gay fic in stats with the weed

by moonace



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Spoiler for season three, also its short, but like jess said ABIDE BY THE TWO CAKES RULE, fighting but like not really, i wrote this in like an hour so its probably not good oh well, im bad at tags, its the pinning him against the wall for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonace/pseuds/moonace
Summary: "these b*tches gay! good for them! good for them!" -Daniel LaRusso
Relationships: Demetri (Cobra Kai)/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 110
Collections: if i had a fic for every time my stats class smelled like weed





	i wrote this gay fic in stats with the weed

**Author's Note:**

> HearJessRoar encouraged me write this fic (and might be writing an angstier version herself but idk you didn't hear that from me) so thank you jess<3  
> yall should go read her stuff shes amazing!
> 
> title explanation at the bottom

Demetri and Hawk are standing on the mat in the Miyagi-Do dojo, facing each other, ready to fight. They bow. Hawk strikes first. 

“Have you heard they’re coming out with a new show for Boba Fett?”

Demetri blocks the kick and counters with a forward strike. “Obviously! I saw the end credit scene.” He blocks Hawk’s right hook, but doesn’t catch the left elbow to his side. “Damn.” They make their way back to the center of the mat, bow, and start again. 

“What direction do you think the show is gonna take?” Hawk is strong on the offence, forcing Demetri toward the edge of the mat. “I hope they have some flashbacks,” he does a hook kick, but it's blocked, “to explain more about what’s happened since Return of the Jedi.”

“Yeah, but then we’ll have to suffer through more crappy CGI to try to make Boba look young again.” Demetri steps off the mat as he blocks another kick, but Hawk doesn’t seem to notice, continuing to spar. “And it’s not like they can hire a younger actor for the flashback. He’s a clone! It would be ridiculous if he looked different from the prequels.”

Hawk doesn’t realize that he has backed Demetri up almost to the wall. “Well sure, but don’t you want to see the inside of the Carkoon?” 

Demetri notices Hawk’s stance looks weak. He takes this opening, wrapping his leg through Hawk’s and pushing his arm against his chest, twisting him around to pin him against the wall. “Actually, Carkoon is the name of the pit. The creature is called a Sarlacc.”

Suddenly Hawk leans forward and kisses Demetri. It shocks him at first, but Demetri quickly recovers and leans into it. The two boys had already forgiven each other, but in this kiss, any remaining resentment melted away into nothing. 

When they finally separated, Hawk had the biggest smile Demetri had ever seen on him. His awkwardness came flooding back all of a sudden, and he didn’t know what to say so he blurted out, “You’re a much better kisser than Yaz!”

“Wait… you kissed Yaz?” 

Demetri didn’t know how to read the look on Hawk’s face. “Uh, well I-I mean- it was just once, and really it was more like she kissed me and it’s not like it really meant anything or-“ Hawk kissed him again. 

“You dork,” He said softly. 

For the first time, Demetri doesn’t mind being called that. He kisses Hawk again. God he loves the way Hawk kisses. It’s like he takes all that passion Demetri sees in him when he fights and puts it all into his kiss. He never wants it to end. 

“Oh come on!” 

The two quickly pull away from each other, startled by the sudden company. Sensei LaRusso is standing in the doorway of the dojo. 

“How am I always walking in on my students,” he gestures towards the boys like he’s looking for a word, “making out? What about this dojo makes you all so…” Daniel makes a face and walks away, muttering to himself. “Why does this keep happening?”

Hawk turns questioningly to Demetri, who just shrugs. And the two boys continue where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so a little explanation about the title  
> i wrote this in my stats class instead of paying attention, like ya do. but it just so happened that the day i wrote it a kid in the period before had been smoking weed. in class. so the room smelled really strongly of weed.  
> @willexx (tumblr) told me to name my fic that and then everyone else encouraged it so *luke patterson voice* ba-da!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [silver on your tongue, copper on your lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587486) by [HearJessRoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearJessRoar/pseuds/HearJessRoar)




End file.
